The present invention relates to an ozone treatment system for a water cooling system especially relates to a periodic high density ozone treatment system for a showering tower type water cooling system of a refrigerating or an air conditioning apparatus which supplies high density ozone solution periodically to the circulating water of the cooling system from a top of the showering tower for sterilization, algae extermination and stink removing.
While the showering tower type water cooling system is commonly used in a refrigerating and an air conditioning system or other heat exchanges of industrial installation there will be a problem of sterilization occurred due to that the circulating water has been exposed in open environment during showering, may having germs, algae even small insects grown and multiplied therein.
A chloride system has been popularly used for sterilization cooling water, but the chloride is poisonous and may coursed a cancor; so that, the WHO (World Healthy Organization) made a formal call recently for avoiding to use chlorine. Therefore an alternative sterilization system should be researched and developed.
FIG. 1 shows an ozone treatment system exposed on Federal Technology Alerts, in which a water showering tower 70 having a fan system 79 to produce wind upwardly into the open air for cooling the showering water therefore, a recycling water fed back piping 82 delivering heated water from a main functional heat exchanger 80 to the showering tower 70 from a periphery spacing outside the fan 79 at a top, and an ozone generator 90 to produce ozone and guided into a showering water collecting pan 72 under the showering tower 70 through a contector 92, a sensor 94 in the contector 92 to detect the density of ozone solution in the collecting pan 72, and been controlled a predetermined density of ozone solution by a CPU 96, the collecting pan 72 having a make-up water inlet value 74 and a blow down water exhaust value 76, a water pump 78 for pumping the cooled water from the collecting pan 72 to the main heat exchanger 80 to cooling the medium in a medium coil (not shown) therefore.
The aforesaid prior art of an ozone treatment system may be worked for a water cooling system sterilization, however there shall has some disadvantages as follows:
(1) The ozone treatment system is started from the water collecting pan 72 to neglect the showering tower 70. But, infect, the showering tower is a first warm bed for germs growing.
(2) The daily cost of a permanent supply system of ozone in a certain high density is very high. In fact, germs need a term around 3 days for growing, therefor a permanent supply ozone system is a kind of waste.
(3) The ozone solution circulated continuously to the heat exchanger courses the metal part in the heat exchanger. Such as cooling fins and medium coil tubes getting corrosion and damaged rapidly by the new born oxide from ozone.
(4) The ozone solution is not homogenized, therefore the efficiency of sterilization well be not as high as expected.
The present invention has overcome all the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art by using a periodic high density ozone treatment system.
Therefore a main object of the present invention is to provide an ozone treatment system started from a top of a showering tower.
Another major object is to provide an ozone treatment system having an operating period of 10xcx9c30 minutes, once daily, covering only 1%xcx9c2% of a permanent supply system, therefore saving a great amount of cost.
Still another object is to provide an ozone treatment system having an ozone decomposition reactor which decomposes the ozone from water before the water circulated into the heat exchanger to prevent the metal parts in the heat exchanger free from corrosion due to the new born oxide from ozone.
Still another object is to provide an ozone treatment system which having a centrifugal homogenizer disposed in a ozone dissolving tank to homogenize the ozone solution for increasing the efficiency of sterilization therefore.
In short, the present invention is a high efficiency and economic ozone treatment system therefore.